One step at a time
by Littleemma2000
Summary: What happens if you have always had a crush on someone you could never have a chance to talk too. What if that could all change. Once Roxas finally confronts Namine everything changes. But Is it for the best?
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Namiz: Okay this my first fanfic so be Nice *Puppy eyes***

**Roxas: Don't fool for it! She is Evil I tell you evil!**

**Siubhan: Hey guys**

**Roxas: And here's her evil Sidekick**

**Siubhan: ?**

**Namine: Roxas calm down. They wont kill you, at the moment...**

**Roxas: O.O notices Namiz glaring at him well I'm officially scared!**

**Namiz: Anyway, I do not own Kingdom hearts (Of course not. Roxas and Namine would so be going out If I did!) =D And I don't own...Well Idk what else I don't own, hah I own the font I made good enough**

**Siubhan: Whoop Whoop**

**Namine: Enjoy! =^.^=**

**------------**

The room is cool with a breeze drifting through it's habitat. The scent of last night's Chinese takeaway was suspended around the room. I awoke from my slumber in an appalling state. My hair was ruffled and greasy, my eyes-lids wouldn't stay open and I forgot what day it was. My eyes narrowed over to my alarm clock.

It was eight past nine, interesting.

Suddenly my brain sprung into gear. "I'm late!" I screamed whilst shuffling across my bedroom, stumbling several times in the process. While I attempted to throw on my uniform and pack my books, I darted out of the door dropping something behind me. "It couldn't have been impotent" I thought to myself. This surely flipped my mood around.

I paced towards the school. "Crap, I forgot to revise!" I groaned while plodding unwillingly across the school grounds. Luckily I just made it by the skin of my teeth!

Maths soon approached and I forgot everything we were lectured on. I had to recap. "Okay, five x times b divided by seven over eight is equal to, ten?" I mentally slapped myself causing all the attention eyeing me. "Okay, lets try again. Five x times by divided by seven eights is equal to, nineteen? My eyes lit up. I was actually correct.

"Wait." I mumbled. "This isn't even what the test Is supposed to be based on!" Everyone spun around in confusion causing me to turn crimson red. I didn't know how to deal with this situation. Luckily Miss Larxene stormed in, her mouth dripping with venom as she spoke. She had a strange hairstyle before she became are teacher, but probably heard people making fun of it so now she changes it every single week. "Okay brats, move the tables around. One behind the over!" everyone rapidly obeyed just like a group of soldiers obeying their officer.

I was seated next to my friend Hayner for obvious reasons. Are teacher knows that we are both as bad at each other at maths so If we copy each-other it wouldn't matter, cause we'll both get low grades anyway.

Behind us my best friend Sora aka: an even bigger retard, who was energetically doodling something of a piece of scrunched up paper.

I glanced over towards a girl called Namine, who was seated next to her best friend Kairi. They were babbling on about something. Her blonde silky strands of hair peacefully rested on her shoulders. He cerulean blue eyes, sparkling brightly in the sunlight. "Roxas." Hayner whispered. I ignored him, unable to take my eyes off the girl that lay before me. He nudged me. "Roxas!" I snapped back into reality.

"What?!" I growled as he tilted his head, rolled his eyes in annoyance, and playfully punched me in the arm, which hurt. "You weren't dreaming about you know who again, were you?" I flinched at the question, forcing myself not to blush. I crossed my arms. "No way, I was just thinking about how dead I am if I fail this test." I glared at are teacher in rage.

Hayner snickered along with Sora while scraping his ruler against the table. "She makes you blush, sick man!"

Sora passed the piece of paper he had been doodling on. It wasn't long before Hayner burst out into hysterics. Miss Larxene glared at him in anger causing him to zip his mouth up.

Hayner passed the note along to me and wiped the last of his remaining tears away from his emerald eyes.

I began to scan through it.

Cheats for Test

Answer one: 19.3

two: 98.32

three: 0.38

You get the picture. Sora had obviously found the test and looked online for answers earlier today. I was quite impressed. I glanced up at the two idiots. "Just curious. Why did you laugh at this?" I hisses suspiciously. They exchanged glances then smiled thinly at me.

"Look on the back." They both replied at the same time. I scowled but did as they told me to. On the back it was scribbled 'This is for you my Stalker :)' I sighed deeply to myself while shooting them both dirty looks. "Since when am I a stalker? I don't even like you!" Sora scratched his spiky brunette hair.

"Well, how about I change it to Namine instead?" He cooed. I unwillingly punched him in the shoulder. Sora flinched in pain but quickly recovered. A smile emerged on his face. "No need to hide it." I gritted my teeth together, choosing to ignore him.

I was making my way home with my so called 'friends.' Sora and Hayner were discussing something and I, well I was drifting away from reality. "You're always thinking about Namine!" Sora chirped unable to keep giggles out of his irritating voice. "No!" I glared. "Do you ever stop daydreaming about Kairi?" I noticed Sora's cheeks turn a tint red but he quickly shook it off. Kairi and Sora had been best friends since they were little and ever since they were fifteen, Sora realised he fancied her all along. Daft idiot.

"Stop talking crazy, by the way it's January the twelfth two thousand and ten. Also it's a Wednesday, just in-case you were away in your land of Namine for too long."

"I know what time it is" I hissed. "I'm not completely retarded like you!" Hayner sighed deeply, avoiding taking any part in the conversation. I stood, annoyed, and began to storm off. Sora grinned deviously, running ahead of me, sticking his tongue out. "Catch me if you can!" He jeered, zooming off.

"I have no reason to play such childish games." Sora glanced at me, a puzzled expression upon his face. "Anyway an old lady could out-run you."

Hayner dropped his head, burying it in his hands, groaning aloud. "Weird." Sora cooed. "Cause that means you can't out-run an old lady. But I'm not surprised. A slug could out-run you." That was it, something inside me snapped, zooming ahead of my friend, beaming triumphantly, not noticing that I was bolting straight into a concrete wall.

I was to far ahead to hear what my baffled friends were shrieking. I carefully read their lips. "Turn around" I obeyed, and spun around rapidly, noticed the obstacle straight ahead of me, too late. With a loud thud I smacked my head against the wall.

Before I fell, I couldn't help but notice Kairi and Namine locking gazes with me, eyes widened, then, I collapsed...

* * *

**Namiz: Will Roxas die?**

**Namine: Well If he does that was a quick story. Not enough romance. I'm very disappointed. **

**Namiz: Will Roxas and Namine and Sora and Kairi get together?**

**Kairi: Well we better cause that's the whole plot!**

**Namine: What will happen next?!**

**Roxas: That's easy, I - *covers Roxas's mouth***

**Namine: Find out next time smiles***

**Namiz: Yeah that! Please review and go easy on me it's my first fanfic. So sorry if it sucks. And just so you know It wont be a story were they get together like I don't know urr, Roxas, Namine roleplay what I wont make happen**

**Namine: Okay, Roxas want to go out and live happily ever after.**

**Roxas: Sure I have nothing better to do =)**

**Namiz: Bang, there together nooo! It will be like a normal relationship between friends onwards to going into a serious love relationship, so watch out!**

**Review please and expect the next chapter soon. Tell me! If the chapters to long or to short or just fine. So I know how long you guys would like them =)**


	2. Chapter 2 Contact

**Yay new chapter. It's been over a week! I'm so into Kingdom hearts today. I have obsession days and today's one of the days!**

**Enjoy**

**I do not own Kingdom hearts and neva eva will unless I one-day helped make it with the peepz. That's my dream job........**

**Review and enjoy ;) Sorri if it fails! **

Chapter 2 Contact

**Darkness...**

That's all their was once you died. I don't know if I'm dead but there's a possibility. Every second that ticked by I would be plunging deeper and deeper into darkness.

I can hear voices. Sora? No it's a girl, but who?

I decided to ask. "Who are you?"

Silence. "My name is of no importance." The voice replied stiffly. Her voice sounded fairly familiar. "Grandma, is that you?" I croaked. Giggling was heard.

"No silly, I'm not that old." I could practically hear the smile on her face. I tried to reach out to her but my hands wouldn't move.

I was completely paralysed. "Am I going to die?" I asked, panicking at the thought. There was no answer. "Well?!" I felt a warm soft hand touch my cheek. It was smooth and rather soothing to feel someone else near me. "Not as long as you wake up." I felt her hand run across my face down to my shoulders.

"How do I wake up?"

" You just have to believe." She replied. I slowly forced my eyes open, noticed a girl standing in front of me and scrunched my eyes up trying to get a good look at who it was.

My vision was blurry but she had just bellow shoulder-length hair that draped down her back, with a light touch of lipstick on her. "N-Namine?"

My eyes snapped open and I sprang upwards. Around me were several familiar faces. I was alive. Sora was the first to speak. "You're alive!" He cried, wrapping his arms around me awkwardly. I patted him on the back in response.

Kairi had tears brimming down her cheeks. Hayner was wiping a couple tears away from his emerald eyes and Namine, she was smiling faintly, gazing at me.

I have no idea what had happened and who that girl was but I was shaken up. "This is my fault, sorry..." Sora mumbled. I beamed at him.

"It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Sora nodded and grinned goofy at me. I couldn't help but laugh. "Well that's pretty obvious. You are such a idiot!" Sora joked. Everyone joined in.

After that day Sora and Hayner wouldn't get off my back. They stalked me during every minute of the day. Who knew one little accident could make your friends so paranoid.

Kairi came darting towards us, beaming a goofy grin. She seemed to never frown or get upset, truly Sora's twin. I'm surprised their not together yet. "Hey Sora, Roxas, Hayner!" She chirped happily. "Yo Kai!" Sora replied with a toothy smirk. "What's up?"

"Did you hear about the school dance next week?" We both exchanged puzzled expressions then shook our heads.

Kairi put her hands on her hips and pouted. "You guys don't know anything!"

"We try." Sora replied.

"So are you in?" Kairi asked. I shrugged in response. Kairi pouted again but quickly shook it off. "Sora?" Sora scratched his brunette hair.

"Yeah I guess" Sora said quietly.

"I'll come!" Hayner agreed beaming at her. Kairi squealed whilst jumping up and down frantically. "Coolio!" she hummed and bolted off.

"Sora you're going to ask Kairi to go with you right?" Hayner asked. Sora nodded in response. "You're going to ask Olette?" Hayner just shrugged. I would've liked to go but if I did I would be a complete loner.

"Roxas, you should go." Sora insisted. I ignored him and broke off into a train track of thoughts. I felt edgy. "I never even talk to her, How could I ask her to go to the school dance with me?" I began. "Besides, I don't even like her in that manor."

Just at that moment Namine and Xion strolled through the corridor casually. "Who are you going to the dance with Namine?" Xion questioned, gesturing her arms around as she spoke. Namine glanced down to her light blue, starry sandals. "No-one, how about you?"

"Riku of course!" She giggled. Riku has always had a huge crush on Xion and they only recently started going out. Since that day they have been inseparable.

I really wanted to ask Namine about seeing her when I was unconscious. I know it was probably a dream but it felt so real...

I had to pluck up the courage and ask her some questions. Maths came and we received are test results to the previous test. Of course, I failed. Luckily I wasn't alone. Sora, Hayner, Riku and Kairi all got a low mark. "Roxas." A calm, collected voice spoke. I spun around and noticed Namine locking her eyes firmly on my cerulean eyes. "I think we need to talk."

I glanced at her with a confused expression. She smiled tenderly and turned away without discussing it any further. Art soon approached (which Namine is amazing at.) I was, what's the word, rubbish. We had to draw two chairs in the position of war. It made no sense at all.

The day soon came to an end. I was strolling out casually with Hayner and Riku. "Guys, I got to go meet someone" I informed. They both exchange glances.

"No way man! Sora already ditched us for the same reason!" Hayner complained. I frowned.

"Yeah to talk to Kairi, I really need to go!" Riku sighed deeply as Hayner and I exchanged aggressive looks. "Let him go." Riku told Hayner. He disagreed.

The argument dragged on for ages but they finally gave in. I staggered off scanning the area for her. After a while I found her sitting peacefully under a tree. "Roxas, I'm glad you came!" She chirped soothingly. I glanced away at a loss of words. "Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world." I managed to choke out . Her golden glowing threads of hair lay carelessly down her back whilst her cerulean blue eyes gazed at mine, somehow connecting.

"So you wanted to talk?" She asked. I stared blankly.

"No, you're the one who wanted to talk." I replied softly. She blinked.

"Yet you're the one who is seeking answers. Not I"

"Well..." I mumbled. She nodded her head, gesturing for me to continue. "I saw you when I was unconscious" Namine showed no emotion but twitched slightly. " I know, I was probably dreaming but it felt so-"

"It felt so real?" She finished. I stared at her astonished.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She swished forward, reaching into her school bag. As she rummaged through her bag I fidgeted nervously. She pulled out a sketchbook, handed it to me, I opened it up and examined the drawings.

"You're amazing!" I commented flicking through the pages, no reply was received. I turned the page and saw it. I dropped the sketchpad in shock and fright, slowly faced her and tried to speak.

"H-h-how?" She dazed away from me keeping distant. Inside her sketchbook was pictures of when I was unconscious and she showed up. "It's your memories. All connected in this book from that moment." She explained.

"How did you appear in my mind?"

"I have the power to make memories and be part of them."

"Yeah but why me?" I asked. She sighed deeply.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok and not harmed."

"Me? You were worried about me?" Namine nodded.

"You and Kairi. If you die Kairi, Sora and everyone would never recover, I didn't want that to happen."

I frowned sympathetically.

Kairi and Sora were at the other end of the school discussing something. "So Sora, what is it?" Kairi questioned. Dora glanced at the ground awkwardly. "Well, would you l-like." He paused "Would you like to go to the school dance with me?" Kairi gasped at him. He began to turn crimson red. "Of course!" She cooed launching herself at him, forming into a bear hug.

"Great!" He chirped, spirit lifted.

"Namine how can you do that?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"I can't say, sorry."

"Namine tell me." I said firmly. Namine sank her head.

"Because." She whispered twitching nervously.

"Because?"

"Because." She glanced up at me with a serious expression upon her dazzling face. "Because I'm a witch Roxas."

**Who didn't see that coming?!!! I bet everyone did...**

**Meh I try. I am so high on BIM right now weeeeeeeee**

**Reviewwww No one did on last chapter D=**

**Pleasssee review it means the world to meeeee!!!  
Byeeeeee**

**Listen to BIMMMM!**

**BYE =D**


End file.
